dark_universe_universal_monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Universe Wiki:Images
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Dark Universe Wiki's image policy is designed to keep the Wiki's images categorized and orderly. Sourcing #All images on the wiki should come from an official Dark Universe source. #The only exception to this rule are images for cast and crew members used in their own pages, and the general flag images. Film Screenshots #When the image comes from a film use the following formatting: *''The Mummy'' The page would then look like this: Video Game Screenshots #When the image comes from the video game use the following formatting: *''The Mummy Demastered'' The page would then look like this: Licensing When uploading an image, you will want to tag it with the appropriate copyright tag. This will tell other users who look at the image what license the image falls under, thereby letting them know the copyright status of the image. These are the copyright templates used on the Dark Universe Wiki. Filmscreenshot Template Usage Promotional Template Usage Concept Art Template Usage When you want to put a license template on the recently uploaded image, just click the Edit button at the top of the file, make a subsection titled "Licensing", and put one of the templates. Make sure you're using the correct template. Deletion #An image will be speedily deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##No source for the image has been presented. ##No licensing information for the image has been presented. ##If it remains unused after two days from its uploading or removal from any article(s) it previously appeared in. ##If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. Duplicate Images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Before you upload any image, be sure that the image isn't already uploaded by someone else. Check the articles and galleries. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. FANDOM accepts images up to 10 MB in size. Do not scale down the image yourself, as scaled-down images may be of limited use in the future. #Screenshots with black bars on the top and the bottom seriously downgrade the quality of the galleries and of the Dark Universe Wiki in general. Therefore, they are not allowed. #Images that do not follow any quality criteria, especially their size or clarity, are set to be deleted as soon as any administrator notices about them. Galleries #Galleries exist to present readers with a structured and meaningful collection of the media found here on the Dark Universe Wiki. Usually, they are created to give a sample or overview of all the media on a given topic. Starting a Gallery When creating a new gallery, a few things should always be included: #A brief description of the subject. #The gallery tag to hold media () #Obviously: Media! Galleries without media are not galleries at all, and will be speedy deleted. Keep in mind that all screenshots need to be organized chronologically. Images on Userpages #The Dark Universe Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider. Every image the users want to put on their userpages needs to come from some Dark Universe-related source. Fan-made images and images not related to the Dark Universe are not allowed. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Images on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Dark Universe Wiki Policies